Master Reports
The Master Reports are handwritten reports written by the mysterious man known as Master. Locations of each report page have ranged from Palace's to Memento's to being held by powerful Shadow's. Master Report 01 Having lost everyone and everything of meaning in my life, I had only resounded my life to despair and came close to ending it all. Had it not been for the passerby's Seiichiro and Takashi, I would not be writing these reports now. They have managed to reel me in from the darkness and provide me with a sliver of hope and purpose. I write these reports not for anyone else but for myself, knowing how truly fleeting life can be. Master Report 02 Seiichiro-sensei is truly a brilliant man. His research on both cognitive science, dimensional theory and quntum mechanics is truly astounding. His research assistant Takashi is also equally as brilliant and it is truly hard to believe that a man of such wealth would lead the life he does. The fact that I have managed to encounter the two of them is almost like destiny that has already been predetermined. With my own knowledge and skills, I can assist both of them in completing Project Sky. Master Report 03 This world is nothing like I have ever laid my eyes upon. On first glances, it is highly similar to our world, all buildings and structures remain the same but there is something inherently different... about this place. People walk around here but do not take notice of us. It appears that this world is linked to our cognitive behaviors. Our thoughts are becoming very heavy and hard to focus however.. it seems almost like this world is trying to keep us out of here. Master Report 04 We have dubbed this strange world the Metaverse. With Takashi's expertise, he has completed the Zeus Project and has managed to forge suits of armour to prevent us from losing our minds. Furthermore, we have discovered a colossal underground network of tunnels in this Metaverse, originating at the entrance of what would be our worlds Central Street Station. We will investigate this tunnel, although we are unsure of how deep this tunnel may possibly go or what lies inside or at the end... Master Report 05 There is no justice remaining in this world, the powerful prey upon the weak, we are too far beyond redemption. With this power bestowed upon myself, the research conducted by myself, Takashi-san and Seiichiro-sensei, this world can and will be changed. I will require a test subject before proceeding onwards, maybe Takashi has more use to him than I further believed. Master Report 06 I have been told the power I possess is that of a Persona. The actions that we take in that world have a lasting effect on those living in the real world I can now confirm. I have begun to put my plan in to motion. I have created the chambers to keep my subjects living in the real world while present in the Metaverse. With Seiichiro's incomplete device to artificially summon persona's and with Takashi's armour. I will be able to remain in that world indefinitely and do as I see fit. It seems fitting to use Takashi and the ones he cares about the most, his daughter and niece. Master Report 07 I have run into a minor inconvenience with my plan. That blasted Takashi ended up getting in the way of things. Although I was successful in abducting his daughter, I was unsuccessful in abducting his niece. However, I have been able to abduct what appears to be a friend of his niece. He may not be my original target but he will have to make do. I have prepared myself more than adequately for Takashi's arrival. Master Report 08 After the struggle, I can confirm Seiichiro's device has worked. All users have are capable of summoning a Persona, they have appeared to have lost their own memories. No matter, with my guidance, I can control everything. Master Report 09 To make my plans easier, I have taken full control of Takashi's body. Upon the creation of Iwazaru, I can confirm his mind will remain dormant within but with no way of controlling it and unable to escape. His remaining will has now dissipated with the shadows. His daughter and the boy have remained within the Anti Shadow armor all this time, completely amnesic of their previous lives. I have opted to name them Zeus and Sky after Seiichiro and Takashi's original projects. I will mold them in my own teachings and guidance. With them, my knowledge, these devices and my abilities. I will shape and purge this world of it's corruption by destroying the evil at it's root cause. This world will be reborn as a sanctuary, a utopia.